five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Your friendly neighborhood Spy/Freddy Emblem Character Signups: Stage 4 (Quotes)
Hi-ho one and all and welcome to the Penultimate stage of Freddy Emblem! I'm doing both Stage 3 and 4 at the same time because they are both gonna take quite a while to do, sadly. Though Stage 5 will be really quick, as that's just the soundtrack. Stage 4.5 is Support Conversations, which strengthen the bonds between units and help them perform better in battle and other things. But this one is just for generic quotes, like getting a critical hit, ect. Something to mention: Freddy Emblem is a permadeath game, so that means that if a unit dies, they cannot be used again for the remainder of the game, because they will be dead. Fazzy Entering Battle "My spells'll make short work of you!" "You think you can win?" "Let's go!" Critical Hit/Skill activated "Whoa!" "Taste the fire!" "Take... THIS!" Death Quotes "N-no... I failed..." "Sorry everyone... I don't think I can go on any longer... Custom Character: Fazzy! No! See ya, pal..." Fazzy's Confession of his love to the Avatar "Gee, this is a love story! The lowly wizard falling for the best beauty in the land! I- I'll love you, always!" Ricky Entering Battle "Howdy!" "Let's do this quickly..." Critical Hit/Skill activated "I'm sorry..." "Rest in peace..." "Sorry about this..." Death Quotes "Oh... shoot..." "Looks like this is the end... for ol' Ricky... heh heh heh..." Ricky's confession of his love for the Avatar "I love ya, and nothin'll ever change that! C'mon now, let's teach that Cult a lesson!" Katt Entering Battle "C'mon, too scared to fight a girl?" "Tee-hee! This'll be fun!" "Wanna have some FUUUN?" Critical Hit/Skill activated "PARTY TIME!" "This is just the beginning!" "So long!" Death Quotes "Wha- Seriously?!" "Dang it, I let myself get killed... I shoulda never been here in the first pla- Ow... It hurts..." Katt's confession of her love for the Avatar "Tee-hee! You really wanted to give me a ring THIS big?! Wow! We're gonna be together forever!" Toy Katt Entering Battle "Oh heavens, I'm not one for fighting!" "Oh dear, this could be catastrophic..." Critical Hit/Skill activated "Be gone, foul miscreation!" "I welcome you to the afterlife!" Death Quotes "N-Why must I..." "This has got to be wrong... My calculations said that I would... Ugh..." Toy Katt's confession of her love for the Avatar "What is this I feel? ...No, it can't be, my studies forbid it. I- I think I... love you..." Dillain Entering Battle "Beware, I'm a great gunman!" "Happy that I'm the last thing you'll see?" Critical Hit/Skill activated "See ya in HELL!" "Say 'ello to my sister, wouldn't ya?" Death Quotes "C- Crikey..." "Crikey, I never thought I'd die like this! Stupid me..." Dillain confessing his love for the Avatar "Heh heh, I guess my seduction finally paid off, no? What? That's not why you married me?" Toy Ricky Entering Battle "Defeating you should take a matter of seconds..." "A true Paladin shall never surrender" Critical Hit/Skill activated "This is the quickest death I'll give, be greatful." "For Freddytopia!" "Never again shall you roam this planet, fiend!" Death Quotes "Pre- Preposterous!" "I, the mighty Toy Ricky, shall die here?! Why am I... Oh..." Toy Ricky confessing his feelings for the Avatar "M'lady, I vow to keep you safe always. May the gods give you protection forever." Ron Entering Battle "H-hey! Can't you see me?" "Being small has it's benefits..." "NOTICE ME!" Critical Hit/Skill activated "Heh heh, stealthy!" "I'm behiiind you!" "Up down, all around!" Death Quotes "They- They saw me!" "I think this is it for me, not that anyone will notice..." Ron confessing his love for the Avatar "NOTICE ME SENPA- Oh, you just did! Here, I swiped a ring from somewhere, hope you like it!" Billy Entering Battle "You're my... enemy?" "Why do I even bother?" Critical Hit/Skill activated "Quit clowning around!" "Time for the show stopper!" Death Quotes "Death..." "Damn it all, it should never have ended like this..." Billy confessing his love for the Avatar "I never thought I would love anyone. Thank you for giving me this feeling..." Darcy Entering Battle "Wanna fight?" "Don't even try me!" "Grr..." Critical Hit/Skill activated "You kiddin' me?" "Yeeess!" Death Quotes "How... why?" "Am I really dead? Did I really just get killed by something?... wow..." Darcy confessing her love for the Avatar "Whoa! You wanna marry ME?! REALLY?! ''I never thought anyone would love... me!"'' Nowi Entering Battle "Nowi can do it! Nowi can do it!" "Don't try to hurt Nowi! Meanie!" Critical Hit/Skill activated "You stupid bully!" "Grr... Rage!" "Nowi's gonna crush you!" Death Quotes "O-ow..." "What's happening to Nowi? I feel... strange... it hurts... so much..." King Freddy Entering Battle "Let's do this nice and easily..." "Bow before your king!" "Heh heh, time to fight!" Critical Hit/Skill activated "inhale..." "Never again shall you plague these lands!" "Pick a god and pray!" Death Quotes "A-again...? Damn..." "I was given a second chance at life... and I wasted that too... You dastard..." King Freddy confessing his love for the Avatar "I invite you to be my queen. I will protect you with all that I can do. Do you accept, my queen?" Toy Lindsay Entering Battle "Let's do it!" "Light them up!" "I'm never gonna stop killing you!" Critical Hit/Skill activated "You'd better hold on to your head!" "You should've stayed home!" "My name is Lindsay! Hear me roar!" Death Quotes "..Goodbye, cruel world..." "I...just wanted to watch the world...buuurn...." Bungale Entering Battle "I'm still here.." "Ready to roll!" "Prepare to DIE." Critical Hit/Skill activated "IT'S TIME TO DIE." "EXTERMINATE!" "Stab like a sword!" Death Quotes "I'll get my chance another day..." "Live on... Friends..." Boni Entering Battle "You've made a bad choice!" "Better run home to mamma!" ''"I'm coming for you!" Critical Hit/Skill activated ''"Time for a big blow!" "I'M GONNA YIFF YOUR ****!" "I'm not a fan of you!" Death Quotes "I blew it..." "...I-I need to revise my game plan!" The Puppet Queen Entering Battle "Why must I do this again?" "I remember missing someone." Critical Hit/Skill activated "Watch for the bristles!" "A book for your face!" "Magic! And stuff!" Death Quotes "I hate this..." "Only if I was Karthistic, I would have salvation..." Holly Entering Battle "I WILL KILL YOU... BEWARE!" "You should have not invited me to battle. I can kill..." "I will kill everybody you have ever known..." Critical Hit/Skill activated "You sure you don't want to back out? No?" "Take this! And that!" "You invited me to battle... NOW YOU WILL SUFFER!" Death Quotes "I-I failed everyone... Goodbye..." "From the window of madness, I didn't care... Go on without me friends...." Phobe Entering Battle "Huehuehuehuehue." "Misery loves company." "I like my weapons like my music: Heavy, and metal." Critical Hit/Skill activated "Huehuehuehuehue." "The darkness spreads." "Let the flames comsume." Death Quotes "Huehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehuehue..." *Feliz Navidad plays* Jack Entering Battle "Kill them all!" "Not one of you is going to survive this." "Let's do it, lads!" Critical Hit/Skill activated "5 seconds to run! 1! 2345!" "Let's end you misery, shall we?" "I feel the power through my veins!" Death Quotes '' "May the odds ever be in your favor..."'' "Remember...remember..." Larry Entering Battle "When I'm done with you, I'll be having a sandwich with ketchup!" "G'day, mates! Ready to die?" "I love the taste of blood and guts!" Critical Hit/Skill activated "Woohoo! I feel alive!" "Critical shot!" "I'm better than you in all ways!" Death Quotes "The world will remember me for my deeds...." "No longer shall I suffer this game's wrath..." Konton Entering Battle "I'll flank it, you distract it." "Another pawn is about to be taken." "I rather dislike fighting, good thing this won't take long.' Critical Hit/Skill activated "Check." "Prepare yourself!" "What, is this good game already?" Death Quotes "Damn it, that hurts like crap!" "Well... the game's over, I suppose...' Mittens Entering Battle "Ahoy maties! Let's prepare for a fine battle!" "Prepare the cannons!" "We won't be defeated by landlubbers!" Critical Hit/Skill activated "Prepare for the unexpected!" "Guts or glory!" "Your deck skrubbing days are about to be over!" Death Quotes "Sorry, my crew... This is the end for your captain..." "You can take me down, but you won't be able to defeat my crew!" Leave your character's quotes in the comments! I'll add them the moment I get the chance to!~ Category:Blog posts